Exceptional Jedi: Misfortune number 1433
by WindySilver
Summary: 118 BBY. Jedova and his Master, Xurego Odyrogo, negotiate with security forces of a Sorrusian colony to let the Jedi to bring a criminal to the justice of her home planet. It could have gone better. FFM 2015 July 2nd.


"Therefore, he should be brought to the judges of her home planet," Jedova finished the sentence. It took a lot of his strength to not pant, but he could not keep the sweat from trickling down his forehead and temples. They had been negotiating with the Sorrusian security forces on letting them to bring a wanted criminal to the law of her home planet. They: Jedova and his Master, Xurego Odyrogo.

Jedova had been forced to translate his Master's thought waves into words, filtering the anger away. It had taken hours and a lot of his strength in the hot room they were in. Jedova started to suspect that he was suffering from dehydration as he had lost lots of fluid through sweating. Dizziness and severe thirst were excruciating, yet he somehow managed to maintain his composure; he suspected that his Master kept hold of him through the Force to keep him straight.

They were doing well, Jedova thought. But then, all the sudden, someone rushed to the room, shooting. The security officer next to the Jedi pushed Xurego away and started shooting back. Jedova jumped out of the way. Now where was his lightsaber when he needed it?

 _Oh yeah, we gave them up when we came to negotiate..._

He took a big silver plate made for serving refreshments for guests - _Hadn't served us!_ \- and used it as a makeshift shield against the blaster bolts. Many were aimed at him.  
"You Jedi censored won't take me!" shrieked the first shooter. She was the captive they had been negotiating about.

A blaster bolt hit through the plate and hit Jedova's arm. The Padawan extinguished a yelp and called out to his Master through the Force. As if as an answer to this call, a sudden surge of Force came from the Jedi Master and hit the criminal's weapon away, toppling her down.

Xurego stood up and the security officers put cuffs on the criminal. Jedova took a deep breath, accepted the pain and stood up too, putting the damaged plate back to the table. These officers had made very clear that they belonged to the upper class of the planet.  
"Are you certain that it is safe to move her on a space ship?" the highest officer asked.

Jedova felt an irritated surge coming from Odyrogo and nearly sighed aloud. _Why always me?_  
"Yes. Master Odyrogo is certain that we can keep her well-restrained during the moving", he told as steadily as he just could. _At least better than you do_ , he continued inwardly.  
"Then you shall take her," the same officer told. The officer who had put the cuffs on the criminal gave the control to Xurego, who walked to the criminal and lifted her up with the Force, handing the controls to Jedova.

The Padawan was relieved to get out of the hot room. He wanted to get going already; this odd colony which had stayed on a quite primeval stage on using power resources gave him creeps. The lower-class people did physical labor which could have been done only by droids elsewhere. Those droids which were at work had old, rather inefficient clockwork and steam power. Everything in this colony worked by those two things only. It was not as fast or efficient as the modern power sources, and while Jedova did remark that it would give some patience, he could not fathom why people wanted to go this slow while they had faster methods. They could fly some ships in the atmosphere but he doubted that there was any hope for a steam power and clockwork ship to get into hyperspace on its own.

 _This must be the weirdest folk I'll ever see._

Something in the flow of the Force around him seemed to say that it was not true. Jedova brushed it off. _It doesn't matter. These guys creep me out. Let's just get off this place._

Jedova was in charge of flying off the modern ship off the planet. He wished that he would never have to return there.

 _If this is not the weirdest folk I'll ever meet, what is?_ Jedova wondered to the Force.

 _Oh yeah. I don't want to know._

 _ **/Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**_


End file.
